Danny's New Rule
by missEris
Summary: A kiss for every sigh. Season 2 D/L fluff.


And there it was again, the sound that had been driving him crazy all damn morning

And there it was again, the sound that had been driving him crazy all damn morning.

"Cut it out," he growled, eyes still trained on the microscope in front of him.

"_Excuse_ me?"

He slowly straightened and turned towards her, eyes looking her over in lazy scrutiny.

"The sighing Montana," he said with a pained expression, "please. . . . can you just quit the sighing?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

She stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Instead of explaining it he just continued to examine the evidence in front of him. Danny Messer really was a very perplexing man. In the few short months she'd known him he'd managed to change her opinion of him more times than she cared to remember. Shrugging lightly she turned back to processing the charred material they'd found at the crime scene earlier that morning.

Danny chuckled to himself. He really did enjoy confusing her. She was a strange combination of naivety and street smart savvy. In short, she fascinated him. He growled to himself as once again she let out a low sigh.

Lindsay's head shot up at the sound of his growl, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes firmly glued to the trace in front of him. She continued to process her evidence, deciding it was best to ignore him. They worked in silence for several more minutes, Lindsay wrapped up in what she was doing, effectively shutting him out.

At least she managed to shut him out right up until she felt a firm touch on her shoulders. She gasped as she felt herself being spun around, having a second to register that it was him before his mouth found hers, lips brushing softly against lips.

"Quit sighin'," he whispered against her flesh.

Then with another growl he was gone. She stood there in stunned shock, her hand reaching up to her mouth, tracing the path where his lips had briefly touched hers. It hadn't even been a kiss, not really; the touch had been too brief, too light to warrant being called that.

A sudden wave of anger rolled over her and she stormed out of the lab in the direction of the break room. She found him standing over the coffee pot, the only other occupant of the room being Sheldon Hawkes. She wasn't going to let that put her off.

"What's your problem Messer?" she asked, hands on hip.

He arched his brow as he looked at her over his coffee cup. "Problem?" he asked, "I don't got no problem Montana."

She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration, a fact that didn't escape the notice of Sheldon Hawkes.

"Okay," Sheldon said, standing and holding his hands up in defence, "I think that's my cue to leave."

Lindsay waited until Sheldon was out of the room before continuing. "But you . . . you kissed me," she stammered, her righteousness indignation getting the better of her.

"I did?" he asked innocently.

"You know you did," she said with a glare.

"That," he began, placing his coffee cup on the counter before taking a step towards her, "was not a kiss."

She flinched as he moved in front of her until she could feel the warmth of his body though the fabric of her lab coat.

"This, on the other hand . . . ."

He didn't finish what he was saying, instead his head swooped in and his lips captured hers, taking the very breath from her lungs. His lips were warm and insistent, forceful in their efforts to get her to respond. And respond she did, the heat between them forcing her body more tightly into his, her mouth moving beneath his lips as his tongue gently nudged against her flesh.

She heard him groan at the same time as a deep sigh escaped her. She felt him chuckle against her as he lifted his head, pulling back.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about," he whispered triumphantly.

"What is?" she asked, blinking in confusion as he moved to retrieve his coffee cup before making his way to the door.

"The sighin' Montana," he said, pointing at her, "that kind of sigh," he added, gesturing with his hand to indicate the kiss they'd just shared, "that kind of sigh I can live with."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, sighing in frustration.

"I know you don't," he said, chuckling as he moved to leave the room, turning back at the last moment. "But now we got a new rule in the lab," he added, "Every time you sigh, I collect a kiss. I got me one banked."

Unknowingly she sighed again as he made his way along the corridor.

"That's two!" he shouted.

"Did Mac authorise your new rule Messer?" she shouted after him.

His only response was a short wave as he continued walking, his back towards her, his laugh making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in irritation.

He really was the most annoying man.


End file.
